Specializing in Mayhem and Madness
by Seylin
Summary: A marauder’s beginning is all about connecting the lines. Slash


Title: Specializing in Mayhem and Madness  
Authors: Hypotiza & Seylin  
Summary: A marauder's beginning is all about connecting the lines.  
Rating: PG (May go up)  
Warnings: Slash, Remus/Sirius.  
Disclaimers: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Specializing in Mayhem and Madness  
Prologue

The full moon was just coming up over the trees that circled around the small cottage that was the home of Jonathan and Elisabeth Lupin, parents of Remus, the five year old that was currently looking for their family cat in the garden that was behind the house. The garden was large and filled with a mixture of flowers and herbs; it stopped about fifteen feet before the tree line. Upon finding out about her, at the time boyfriend's, magical lifestyle Elisabeth had vowed to help him in any way possible. She, being a muggle as the wizards of the world called non-magic folk, could not perform the spells and such necessary but she could grow many of the things that her husband needed for his potions.

They had moved to this small isolated cottage just a little over two years ago after Jonathan had had an unpleasant run in with a very violent wizard/werewolf, Fenrir Greyback. Jonathan had not wanted any anger that had been caused by himself to be inflicted upon his wife and baby son. So they had moved rather quickly in the night and so far had been happy and safe. Remus was old enough now that Jonathan had started to teach him the basics of magic. The innocent brown eyes would shine with wonder anytime his father performed a simple magic trick. It was becoming quite apparent that Remus had a strong mind and his father hoped that he would be strong in his magic as well.

Elisabeth hummed to herself as she did the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen after their supper. Jonathan had settled into his chair with his pipe and the paper, it was just another night of their relaxed lives. Remus had been helping his mother dry the dishes when he had asked if he could give their cat a bit of milk. After being granted permission Remus went in search of the cat in the garden with the warning of not going very far as it was already dark.

"Kitty, kitty, here kitty, kitty," Remus called looking around. Of course being a child he did not listen to his mother's warning about going to far out into the garden. He was not aware of the bright yellow eyes that watched him from just beyond the tree line. He was not aware of the evil intentions that had been meant for his mother or father that were now being focused on himself. "There you are." Remus smiled as he scooped up the white cat. Normally the cat would start purring the moment it was picked up but this time it was tense, blue eyes focused on the trees, a soft growl growing as the seconds ticked by. "What's the matter kitty?"

A twig snapped and Remus' head jerked up, his brown eyes met golden and he froze. The cat in his arms hissed at the threat against its young master. The threat, a full grown werewolf, paid no mind to the small cat, only to the boy. This would be his revenge. Fenrir smirked and started towards the boy, he was too frightened to move, just the way Fenrir liked them. One quick movement that the boy was on the ground, the cat under claw let out an enraged/frightened scream that pierced the night.

The door at the back of the cottage opened and Elisabeth stepped out wearing a worried look.

"Remus?" She questioned.

Fenrir crushed the cat soaking his claws with its blood just as it screamed again and drew Elisabeth's attention. Her hands came to her mouth as her eyes widened. Fenrir took his chance before it was ruined. His teeth sank into Remus' shoulder, causing the boy to scream for the first time. Elisabeth's scream joined her son's causing Jonathan to come running, his wand at the ready. Fenrir brought his head up long enough to look into Jonathan's eyes and give him a wolfish smirk before he took the blood on his claw and dripped a great deal into the boy's open mouth.

There were many rumors to how a werewolf came to be, one the most common misconceptions was the bite. Sure the bite started the transformation but the change would not actually take place until the victim had tasted blood themselves. Fenrir had just insured that this boy would be a werewolf.

"Expulso!" Jonathan screamed, the red beam shot from his wand aimed at Fenrir. The werewolf moved to quickly and disappeared back into the trees. Jonathan and Elisabeth ran to their son, tears of rage and fear running down their faces.

---

Two days later Remus woke in a brightly lit room, he blinked against the harsh light wondering where he was. He could hear voices but they sounded muffled. His shoulder hurt but he couldn't remember why. Suddenly there was a gentle hand brushing his hair back. Blinking again his eyes cleared enough to where he could see a nurse with kind eyes looking down at him.

"Are you awake young one?" She questioned. Remus opened his mouth to speak but no words came. The nurse held a small glass of water to his lips and he drank nearly the whole thing. She then gave him a bite of chocolate and at his questioning look she just smiled. "It helps." Remus nodded and ate the chocolate, true enough a few moments later he felt a bit better. He was about to ask where his parents were when the door to the room opened slightly and he heard his father's raised voice.

"That monster was attacking my son what did you expect me to do?!" Jonathan raged to some person Remus couldn't see. The nurse rose from her seat before the other person could reply.

"Mr. Lupin, your son is awake," she stated. Seconds later Remus was pulled into tight hugs by both of his parents, his mother was crying although he wasn't sure why. The next few hours consisted of many questions and explanations. By the time the doctor left Remus was scared and clinging to his parents.

Once a month, during the full moon, Remus would become a werewolf… and there was nothing they could do.

---

For the next six years, once a month his parents would lock Remus in the cellar beneath the cottage. His father would place a silencing charm on the room so they would not be able to hear his howls. Each month it was torture on all of them, but Remus had the physical scars to prove it. Without anyone to bite Remus had to bite and claw himself leaving scars all over his body.

It was a surprise to each of them when an owl came one afternoon with his acceptation letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After it had been confirmed that he would be a werewolf for the rest of his life, his father's hopes of Remus going to the school had pretty much disappeared. There was no way they would allow a werewolf to attend school, no matter how talented in magic the person was. Remus had never seen his father so excited until that moment. Remus himself was slightly in awe by the quill pen writing on the parchment.

_Dear Remus J. Lupin, it is after much consideration that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the coming school year. I will be arriving this evening to speak with you and your parents about your situation. _

_Cordially,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster _

"I wonder if the headmaster will be hungry… should I prepare anything?" Elisabeth wondered. Jonathan just smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist assuring her that anything she made would be fine. Even so, for the rest of the afternoon Elisabeth fretted over what to fix, she eventually decided on some simple crumpets and tea. During supper there was little talk as they were all too nervous or excited to talk or really eat anything.

When the doorbell rang Elisabeth rushed to it, a warm smile on her face. Jonathan rose from his chair and Remus followed his father's example as Elisabeth brought Dumbledore into the living room. There were greetings and Elisabeth brought her crumpets and tea into the room, serving them before they settled down to talk about Remus attending the school. Listening to Dumbledore talk Remus found himself liking the man more and more, there was even a moment when Dumbledore looked and him and winked.

"We are aware of Remus' condition and have taken precautions on the school grounds to help him. A tree known as the Whomping Willow has been planted over the entrance to a stone tunnel that leads off the grounds to a house that has been purchased by the school. On the night of the full moon the head nurse, Madam Pomfrey, will escort Remus to the entrance at the base of the tree and then will be waiting for him the next morning," Dumbledore explained.

"I'm sorry headmaster, I do not understand. What is a Whomping Willow?" Elisabeth questioned.

"The Whomping Willow is a large, magical tree that can be quite violent to those who get to close. It has been planted over the entrance to this tunnel to both keep other students from leaving the grounds and should he come back through the tunnel from the shack as a werewolf, to keep Remus from attacking anyone. It can be frozen by pressing a knot near the base of the tree," Dumbledore told her.

"And no one will know about his condition?" Jonathan questioned.

"Each professor at the school that needs to know already does, none of the students will know unless Remus decides to tell them."

"He won't, this is something we do not want known, right Remus?" Elisabeth questioned. Remus nodded.

"That is perfectly acceptable. Mrs. Lupin, thank you for the tea and your hospitality. If there are no other questions I should be on my way. Remus, here is your book and supply list, your father will know where to get them," Dumbledore told him as he stood.

"Thank you Sir."

"Show the headmaster out Remus," his mother said picking up her tray with the dirty cups and plates on them to take them to the kitchen. Remus nodded and showed Dumbledore out the front door. Once the front door had closed behind them Dumbledore looked down at him with kind eyes.

"This is a heavy burden you carry Remus. While I respect your parent's decision to not tell anyone about this burden there may come a time when you feel the need to tell someone. Should this time come the best advice I can give you is to follow your heart. During the course of our lives we meet some people who complete us and others who could not be more different. It will be the ones that complete you who will know something is wrong; if they are true they will figure it out without your help," Dumbledore told him. Remus watched the headmaster and then looked down at the ground.

"Thank you Sir."

With those words from Remus, Dumbledore disappeared. A week later Remus went with his father to gather everything he would need for school. The day after that he boarded the train that would take him to Hogwarts, the school that would change his life. Little did he know that the people he would meet on the ride there would change his life even more. Now he just had to wake up.

TBC...


End file.
